The Art of Killing Intent
by LunaKin
Summary: Killing Intent. The pure intent to kill exuded by a person, causing those around them to feel your desire to slaughter. Those who can properly utilize this skill can even induce paralysis through fear to their opponents. Uzumaki Naruto can use this easily due to a fault in the seal that contained the Kyuubi. However, he didn't need the Kyuubi's help to use it.


**Author's Note: This is a little something I've wanted to attempt for a while. Been floating around in my mind for a bit. Now, I won't be updating anywhere near frequently. On occasion, I will. This goes for my other story as well. It was merely a test run for myself. Featuring a Naruto who uses Killing Intent to his advantage. He'll be strong, smart, insane, sadistic and manipulative. He will not say "dattebayo!", "believe it!". No. Just no.**

**CAUTION: This story will contain blood, gore, violence, harsh language, maybe sexual themes, suicidal thoughts, from characters, mental instability, character death and anything else that I may remember.**

**Summary: Killing Intent. The pure intent to kill exuded by a person, causing those around them to feel your desire to slaughter. A force that is sometimes overlooked by many ninja. Those who can utilize this skill can even induce paralysis through fear to their opponents. An Uzumaki Naruto can use this easily due to a fault in the seal that contained the Kyuubi. However, he didn't need the Kyuubi's help to use it.**

**Key**

"You." – Talking

'Will.' – Thinking

"**Die." **– Bijuu, demonic entity, spirit, blah, blah, blah.

**The Art Of Killing Intent**

"Please . . . stop."

Piercing blue eyes stared down at the quivering whelp on the floor with great intensity, never shifting from their line of sight. Those eyes just kept boring into the man's soul, not wavering in the slightest. Uzumaki Naruto felt absolutely gleeful seeing the fear in the man's eyes although he didn't show it. He relished that look. That look that completely told him that the person in front of him was on the verge of killing himself, just because he stared at him.

It was glorious.

"Why should I stop?" was Naruto's simple reply. He wanted to laugh at the man's face, smile and grin with those sharp canines of his. But no. Not yet. Not until the man started begging for mercy. "You've never stopped staring at me before so why should I stop staring at you?"

Perfect reasoning on his part.

Tears streamed down the man's face, along with the snot bubbling from his nose as he clutched his head in agony. This was too much . . . Too much! Over and over he saw his death a thousand times, all different than the last.

And it wouldn't stop. He wanted it to stop. All those visions of his death were too much for his mind to handle. Yet, it didn't shut down from the overbearing stress. No. Naruto had been doing this carefully, not allowing the man to fall unconscious. He wanted more than that. And it should happen soon. "PLEASE! I BEG YOU!"

There we go.

"PLEASE!" The man was no longer screaming at Naruto anymore. He was screaming in desperation at anyone. Anyone who would stop this pain. Anyone who would do anything to make it stop.

Naruto could no longer keep his face still and finally broke out into laughter; pure sadistic and mad laughter at his success of making the man beg. Those words amused him to no end, no matter how many times he had heard them. Why stop? He had to have his fun, didn't he? Naruto's laughter slowly became demented chuckles, hunching over slightly as his left hand covered part of his face as his eyes closed. His voice was very amused but silent. "You want his to stop, right?"

The man could barely hear Naruto's voice. He was too busy trying to make those visions stop.

Naruto licked his lips as his eyes opened, showing bloodshot, blue eyes. "Then I'll make it stop for you!"

A few moments later, violent screaming and wailing came from the alley Naruto and the man were located in, accompanied by mad and gleeful laughter.

A sunny day in Konohagakure no Sato or more commonly called 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves', or 'The Hidden Leaf Village'. It was a mostly prosperous village. Given that it had been through war and the attack of the Kyuubi, the village hadn't lost their moral all that much. The so-called "Will of Fire" burned brightly in those that wished to protect the village with their lives.

"Bullshit."

However, Naruto had no such "Fire" burning within him, result of despising the village and its imbecilic ideals.

The young blond, who was no older than ten, scoffed as he travelled down the streets of his home village. His voice imitated an old man's voice and made a mocking face. "'The Will of Fire burns brightly in those who want to protect this village. I can see it burning brightly in you as well! I'm sure you'll protect it! ' Feh!" Naruto flung his arms into the air in mild frustration before bringing them down into his trouser pockets and continuing his slow pace home, the streets not very populated at the moment due to the end of the day. "Idiot, old man. Who'd 'protect' this dump?" Huffing slightly, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to calm down. 'Just a while longer, Naruto. A few years, then split.' A smile slowly made its way across his face. "Yeah –"

Performing a complete one hundred and eighty degree spin, Naruto raised his left arm in defence, blocking the oncoming palm strike to his back. Opening his eyes, he faced his attacker with a grin. "You try and try again, yet, you never get a hit in."

His attacker had a somewhat feminine and young face, probably a year older than himself, had long, dark brown hair that was tied at the end, wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts and blue shinobi sandals but the most prominent feature were their near-white eyes with veins bulging and arteries around them. The scowl on the face of Naruto's attacker and voice was anything but feminine. "How is it that you are always able to defend against my attacks?" The boy demanded.

The grin on Naruto's face widened, further infuriating the boy in front of him. "Can't tell you that, now can I, Neji?"

The now-named Neji growled but lowered his outstretched palm, away from Naruto's arm in defeat. "I do not understand how this is possible."

Naruto lowered his own arm and stuck his hand back in his pocket. "We've been through this, haven't we? And why are you here?"

Neji breathed out slowly, deactivating his bloodline. "I . . ." He seemed hesitant to ask, due to his Hyuuga pride but this matter required assistance. "I require your help with an issue."

Naruto crossed his arms, grin still present. "What kind of issue?"

The Hyuuga looked to the side, swallowing his pride once more. "Hinata-sama is advancing too slowly in our clan's techniques and the decision of her being the heiress of the clan is being strongly questioned. Hanabi-sama, however, is far stronger than Hinata-sama and is more likely to become the clan heir."

Naruto's grin faltered slightly but kept up.

Neji continued, "If Hinata-sama does not show any promise, Hanabi-sama will be the new heiress."

"Then kill her."

Neji's eyes widened in response as he looked back at Naruto with suprise. "W-What?"

Naruto sighed a little before proceeding to explain. "Hinata is not as weak as you think but isn't as talented as her little sister. Her grasp on politics are fairly well-versed but the little midget would probably catch up to her soon. Hinata is too gentle and soft for my tastes so I suggest you get rid of her. If Hinata dies, then Hanabi instantly becomes the heiress."

Neji's hands clenched tightly. Wasn't every day you were told to kill someone but this someone was the soon-to-be-former heir, Hinata. Even though Neji hated Hinata with a passion, he wasn't ready to kill just yet. But wait . . . "Then how will we seize control of the clan? Hanabi-sama is very defiant and strong-willed. She will not be deterred so easily."

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the third? No, second time of the day at this and turned on his heel, back to the direction of his apartment. "Let's discuss this back at my place."

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a peaceful man. He was hailed as God of Shinobi and was one of the strongest ninja in his prime. His intellect was the key to his rule as Hokage of his village and he was a very strong believer of the Will of Fire, often spreading this somewhat religious saying to inspire those that wished to protect the Hidden Leaf Village. But when he reminisced about his past achievements, he couldn't help but frown at his disability to solve the matter that was gnawing at his mind.

Uzumaki Naruto.

That boy . . . He was very . . . odd, if that was enough to describe the blond. He just couldn't get a read on him. Every time he looked at him, he saw happiness and joy on the boy's face but it seemed out of place. Taking a puff from his pipe, he continued his train of thought. His smile, that expression, those eyes.

Those odd eyes.

They held some sort of undertone in them, showing what shouldn't be shown on a normal young child's face, even** if** he wasn't a normal child. It was unnerving, especially to Hiruzen. Whenever those eyes were directed at him, he would get weird chills down his spine but almost thought nothing of it.

Almost.

He wasn't a shinobi for nothing but he decided to let it be for now. Maybe he was wrong and was just paranoid. Maybe the Kyuubi attack had more effect on him than he thought. Sighing as he turned in his chair to face the monument, he gazed out of his office windows. A variety of birds flew by, chirping as they went over the village as dusk soon fell, causing Hiruzen's thoughts to be more foreboding. 'What is it?'

"Sensei."

The Sandaime Hokage glanced slightly to his left, spotting a grinning, white haired, old man (not as old as him, of course) crouching on his open window. "Jiraiya," he said simply.

Maybe his only – most likely – loyal student would help him solve this problem of his.

Naruto's apartment wasn't as bad as most people would make it out to be. It was small, sure, but it wasn't turned upside-down, graffiti'd and shat on. A three-room apartment with a bathroom, a bedroom and a living room, all lacking a few pieces of furniture. Neji sat on his ankles – like a noble would – across the low table from Naruto inside the living room, who was more than happy to lean on the table, his elbow resting on it while his head lay on his propped up fist.

Naruto spoke first, pulling out an ink brush from the side. "Now let's recap, shall we?"

Neji nodded, eager to get on with this.

Idly drawing on the table whilst looking at Neji, Naruto went on to speak. "Hinata dies, Hanabi becomes the air-"

"Heir," Neji corrected.

"That's what I said."

"That did not sound like it."

"You can be a real asswad, you know that?"

"I've been told countless of times." A small grin came to Neji's face at the little victory.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed for the third time of the day to stop himself from murdering Neji. Damn, he needed to stop that. He didn't want to become all angsty. "Anyway, after the little midget becomes the clan heiress or even before that, we bring her to our side without anyone knowing and **then** you don't have to worry." Naruto looked down at his work, staying his brush.

Neji seemed to concentrated a bit. "Wouldn't it be easier to use Hinata-sama-"

"Since you're not in their presence," Naruto interjected, "you don't have to use those annoying honorifics."

Neji hesitated before speaking once more. "Wouldn't it be easier to use Hinata-sa-, Hinata as the clan heiress? Her will is not as strong as Hanabi-sam-, Hanabi."

Not answering Neji's question right away, Naruto brought his left hand up and perform a half-ram seal, causing his work on the table to glow for a second before dimming down. "The Hyuuga Elders won't be happy about Hinata becoming the clan heiress but are more than happy to let the little midget take her place. Hinata doesn't have the qualities of a strong and swift leader. She's everything her little sister isn't." Pausing for a few seconds, Naruto pondered slightly. "Which reminds me, I have to take out and replace those old bags soon."

The older boy was slightly taken aback. He intended to replace the Elders? "But with who?"

Naruto waved his hand nonchalantly at Neji. "You leave that to me. You," he said, pointing at Neji with his ink brush, "just do your job without any hassle. Got it?"

Neji nodded slowly, just a tad unsure of himself. "Yes."

"Good!" Naruto exclaimed. "Once you're done, get out as fast as you can and act like nothing happened. If you get caught though, use the item I gave you. Should do the job. Shame Miss Stutter has to die though. She didn't look too bad."

Neji closed his eyes in an attempt to block that last part out.

Naruto came out of his daze. "Anyway, after she's found dead, most of the Main Family will not be in as much uproar as assumed, mostly happy that a weak person won't rule the clan. The Branch Family won't be able to do much shit – no directed offence."

"None taken."

Naruto nodded idly. "Hiashi actually will be a little upset but he'll get over it. 'Clan duties do not tolerate weakness' and some horse crap like that. Hanabi . . ." Naruto actually thought a little about her. Would she be upset? Would she be happy? A mix of both maybe or she might not care. The girl didn't seem to **really **like her sister that much. However, her elder sister's death might do something to her. Naruto returned his focus to Neji. "With any luck, she might be slightly unstable so after a while, I'll 'help' her out, comfort her, all that cheesy crap." Naruto twirled the brush in his hand slowly before grasping onto it firmly. "Then, she'll become more trusting towards me. More trust means more influence on my part."

Neji listened to every word, processing every one of them but noticed something as he opened his eyes. "Hanabi-s-, Hanabi is always escorted."

Naruto glanced down at the symbols on the table and then glancing back up at Neji. "You'll be escorting her as much as you can. Take her to the park when she has free time or something."

The plan seemed to be in order mostly. Kill Hinata, Hanabi becomes the heiress, Naruto subtly befriends her, Hanabi trusts him, Naruto influences her; good. Neji bowed to Naruto as he stood up. "Will that be all?"

Naruto placed his palm on the table where the symbols were as he replied to Neji. "How's your training coming along?"

Neji turned to the door and began to walk towards it, hiding his smile. "It's just peachy."

Naruto grinned a bit at that. "Keep it up."


End file.
